


The Feeling of Your Skin

by grimzie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Body Modification, Gen, M/M, Tattoos, float away now, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is blind, so if that doesnt float your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimzie/pseuds/grimzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is blind and Harry finds a way to pay tribute to his and Louis' relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Your Skin

Louis sat on the couch next to the open window, the sun warming his skin while Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club softly filled the room. Harry had left Louis’ iPod on for him while he was out. He smiled and tapped his foot against the floor. Music was the only thing apart from Harry that made him happy anymore.

Two years since the accident that left him blinded and Louis still wasn’t used to his loss of vision. It still frustrated him not being able to see the beautiful world around him and even more so, not being able to see Harry. His beautiful chocolate curls, the infamous dimple that adorned his left cheek when he crookedly smiled, his eyes the color of the ocean. Some days, he could barely remember what he looked like. He could touch his face and it reminded him somewhat, but it wasn’t the same.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the depressing thoughts.

“What time is it?” Louis said, directed towards his laptop that sat open on the coffee table.

“The time is 4:52 pm,” the computer responded in a monotone woman’s voice.

Harry should be back by now, Louis thought aloud, leaning his head back on the couch.

Harry had gone to the tattoo parlour, adding another addition to his over 30 tattoos that were already permanently painted onto his olive skin. He hadn’t told Louis what he was getting though, which confused him, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to see it anyway.

While he waited, he went over what he remembered of Harry’s tattoos in his head. He thought of the regal ship on Harry’s bicep and traced his fingers over the compass underneath the crook of his elbow. He smiled thinking of the sparrows on Harry’s prominent collarbones and the matching one that covered almost all of his own forearm. Nearly all of Louis’ tattoos corresponded with Harry’s. It was their way of being even closer to each other when they couldn’t be in the spotlight.

Louis could tell it was getting dark outside and he forced himself up off of the comfortable couch and felt his way over to the window to close it.

“Now what time is it?” he groaned, longing for company in his pitch black world.

“The time is 6:27 pm.”

“Lights,” he commanded. 

Lamps all around the room sprang to life, filling what was left of Louis’ sight with a soft bright glow. While Louis was still in the hospital, Harry had a special voice recognition system set up in their flat. It was only one of the many generous things he had done for him.

As Louis made his way back to the couch, he heard the lock to the front door click and the squeak of the hinges as it opened.

“Haz?” he called out.

“It’s me, Lou,” Harry’s deep voice replied, locking the door back.

He made his way over to Louis, helping him the rest of the way to the couch and sitting down with him.

“Looks like you’re just fine without me,” he laughed, noticing the lights and closed window. Louis didn’t find it funny though.

“Don’t say that,” he said softly, a crinkle in his brow.

“Right,” Harry cleared his throat. 

There was a somewhat comfortable silence that followed. Harry’s eyes scanned over every inch of Louis. Losing sight wasn’t something Harry really thought could happen to someone he knew, especially not Louis, but now that it had happened, Harry had become slightly paranoid that it could happen to him as well, no matter how unlikely it was. So every second they spent together, Harry stared at Louis, memorising every inch of him. The sharpness of his jaw, the contrasting size of their hands, the now distant, blank look in his sparkling blue eyes. 

“Am I allowed to know what you got yet?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he watched Louis look right through him. 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain really.”

Harry quietly slipped his button up off, followed by his white tshirt. He sucked his teeth in slightly at the sharp pain along the middle of his back as the fabric ran against his raised skin. The reason he hadn’t told Louis what he was getting inked onto his skin was because he wasn’t, really. He was getting something more complicated. 

Louis looked worried at Harry’s sharp intake of breath and reached his hand out, finding the knee that touched against his own.

“I’m okay,” Harry smiled, patting Louis’ hand.

Louis smiled weakly. “So are you gonig to tell me or not? The curiousity is killing me.”

Harry’s heart began to beat wildly against the inside of his chest. He really hoped Louis liked what he had done and wasn’t repulsed. He didn’t think he could handle it if Louis disliked it. He lifted the small hand that sat upon his knee and kissed the back of Louis’ fingers before reaching out and grabbing his other hand, grazing his lips over their knuckles as well.

“You’ll need these, love.”

He held onto Louis’ hands as he turned around in his seat, guiding them to rest on his shoulders.

“Um, Haz?” Louis asked, unsure of what was happening as his palms laid flat against Harry’s warm skin.

“I want you to move your fingers along my back between my shoulder blades.”

Louis frowned, confused at Harry’s request, but obliged willingly. His heart jumped into his throat as the tips of his fingers skated across a series of small raised bumps along Harry’s skin. Harry shut his eyes tightly, the pain almost unbearable.

“Harry I-” he paused, focusing on what he was feeling.

Harry breathed slowly, trying to overcome the pain of the fresh wounds. “They’re small implants underneath of my skin. They’re-“

“Braille,” Louis exhaled, finishing his sentence.

He took a minute to read it to himself, tears forming in his unseeing eyes.

“Could you read it aloud?” Harry asked after a minute.

Louis cleared his throat, moving his fingers to the beginning of Harry’s new body modification and lightly dragging them to the right. “You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.”

The right side of Harry’s mouth tugged up in a half-smirk and he could feel heat arise in his dimpled cheeks at the sound of Louis’ raspy voice reciting the poem he had once dedicated to Harry. The poem that was now a permanent part of him. 

Harry new that Louis wouldn’t be able to see the tears now running down his cheeks from the onslaught of emotions he was experiencing, but he still didn’t want to turn around to face him. He wanted Louis’ hands to stay put and always feel the words that sat under his skin just for him.

“Harry, turn around,” Louis said, dropping his hands into his lap.

Harry turned to see tears coating Louis’ cheeks, out shined by his bright smile. Louis brought his hands up and felt Harry’s face until he found his eyes, which Harry closed for him to feel his closed lids and damp eyelashes. When Louis moved his thumbs, Harry reopened them to see Louis staring straight into his eyes, not seeing him, but knowing that their eyes were aligned. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked shyly, sniffling.

“I love it,” Louis responded. “And I love you.”


End file.
